


Shadowhunters

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Guardian WeiLan One Shots [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Borrowed plot, Established Relationship, Follows Shadowhunters S1 and S2, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Shadowhunter Setting, Shadowhunter Shen Wei, Soul Switch, Twins, Warlock Yun Lan, fears, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Zhao Yun Lan is the high warlock of Dragon City and Shen Wei is a shadow hunter from a respected family. They meet, they clash, they fall in love.





	Shadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission.
> 
> All mistakes - spelling, plot, grammar, characterization - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
> NOTE: Not set in an exact order - snippets are mixed, before they met, after they met, after they confessed...
> 
> INSPIRATION: [Shadowhunters TV Series](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadowhunters) Magnus and Alec make a wonderful pairing, like Wei and Lan. Check out the series if you can.
> 
> Shadow hunters are trained people who hunt demons/downworlders. Usually, a relationship between a shadow hunter and a downworlder (like warlocks, vampires) is frowned upon. 
> 
> I have borrowed the dialogues, situations, settings from Shadowhunters TV series, this plot is not mine. I have made a few minor changes, is all.

 

Lan looks at Wei and winks. "Hello, I am Zhao Yun Lan, High Warlock of Dragon City. I don't think we have been formally introduced."

 

Wei ignores his heart beat - he is a shadow hunter and emotions are nothing but a pain and distraction, they could cost him his life - and shakes Lan's hands and introduces himself. He ignores the shock that runs through him at their touch.

 

**********

 

Lan whispers in Zun's ears, "So, your brother. Shen Wei. What does he _like_?"

 

Zun just smirks at Lan and doesn't reply. He wants Lan to figure it out by himself.

 

Lan accepts the challenge.

 

The fact that Wei stiffened when Lan whispered in Zun's ear doesn't escape anyone's eyes. They are trained warlocks and shadow hunters after all. It's a surprise though that it's the stoic Wei that is feeling something like this, for a warlock, that too.

 

**********

 

"Pretty boy, get your team ready."

 

Zun steps forward but Lan stops him and looks past him at Wei and says, "I meant you, _darling Xiao Wei_."

 

Wei blushes and doesn't look at Zun. He ignores his DiDi's pointed stare and Lan's flirty smirk.

 

**********

 

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Xiao Wei."

 

Wei hisses, "I don't know what you are talking about." He hates that Lan knows his heart so well. How dare Lan look into his heart?

 

How does Zhao know that Wei has some kind of weird feelings for his twin brother, Zun? How can Zhao know and be OK with it? Isn't it disgusting? Isn't it sinful? Zun is Wei's parabatai as well. Wei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

Lan's words calm him down. "I have closed myself off to feelings, in almost a century. I can identify the signs in you as well, Xiao Wei. Don't over think. You are already getting over it, aren't you? The shitty brat won't hate you for this even if you can't love each other the way you want, Xiao Wei."

 

**********

 

Lan whispers to himself as Wei turns down invitation after invitation. "Playing hard to get? I love a challenge!"

 

**********

 

"It's hard to find a shadow hunter... with such an open heart. You have unlocked something in me, Xiao Wei and I will hold you responsible and accountable. I am not letting you go."

 

**********

 

"Why do you keep pushing? Please stop. It's confusing. I don't want this, _Yun Lan_."

 

Lan sighs. "Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they are near you, close enough to feel those lingering touches. This confusion means that you feel something for me as well."

 

Wei shakes his head. "I am getting married."

 

Lan glares at Wei angrily. "She doesn't deserve this, you don't and I certainly don't. You should re think, Shen Wei."

 

Wei is stubborn and Lan can't watch this. "Good bye, Xiao Wei. Let us not meet ever again."

 

**********

 

But they meet and Wei gives up his wedding and pulls Lan in for a kiss in front of everyone. Lan chases after Wei's kiss, he needs more. He doesn't care that people are watching.

 

If Wei weren't so shy, he would have made out right here.

 

**********

 

"I am sorry for reacting so badly."

 

Lan gently adjusts Wei's shirt and smiles, "You are forgiven, Xiao Wei."

 

**********

 

"I felt you, Yun Lan. I felt you when I was searching for Zun. You matter to me just as much as Zun does, maybe even more."

 

**********

 

Lan purrs, "If you don't know the hustler, it's probably you who is getting hustled, sweet heart."

 

Wei thought he would go easy but he doesn't want to anymore. He vaguely wonders if Lan is using his warlock magic in his favor to win at the pool table.

 

**********

 

"17? That's not much considering you have lived for a thousand years."

 

Lan blinks.

 

Wei's eyes widen in horror. "1700?"

 

Lan closes his eyes, "It's all in the past."

 

Wei whispers, "17,000?" He knew that Lan was a player but this much was too much for Wei's poor heart. It's a startling figure and discovery. 

 

Lan mutters, "I shouldn't tell him about Casanova."

 

Wei apparently hears it. " _Casanova_?! You were with Casanova?!" What the hell?

 

Wei is just an awkward person in comparison, he has never been on a first date either. Why did he ignore Zun's warnings and advice again?

 

**********

 

Wei rushes into Lan's loft and pulls him in for a kiss and whispers urgently against Lan's lips. "I don't care how many people you have been with."

 

Lan gently pulls back and says, "I don't care how many people you haven't been with, Xiao Wei."

 

He gently holds Wei back and says, "Are you sure you are ready for this? Xiao Wei? You don't have to push yourself for me. I am not that cruel or impatient. I love you. I can wait, I don't min-"

 

He is interrupted as Wei kisses him forcefully and drags him towards Lan's bedroom.

 

Wei says in between kisses. "Don't worry, Yun Lan, I want this, I am ready, I am _not_ forcing myself."

 

They fall together on the bed in an entangled messy heap, limbs flying and teeth chattering and hands roaming all over each other.

 

Lan snaps his fingers and Wei's shirt is gone. Wei places his fingers at the edge of Lan's shirt and Lan lifts his hands allowing Wei to remove it. They continue kissing, Wei underneath Lan.

 

Suddenly Lan sits up and turns away, closing his eyes.

 

Wei is worried, "What's wrong, Yun Lan?"

 

Lan doesn't say anything.

 

Wei gently turns so that Lan faces him and gasps in surprise. Lan's eyes are golden and have a feline look, it's his warlock mark.

 

Before Lan can say anything, Wei kisses him and says, "God, they are beautiful. You are beautiful, gorgeous."

 

Lan smiles, "I am sorry. It happens when I lose control-"

 

Wei interrupts him again with a kiss. No more words are needed after that.

 

**********

 

Zun smirks at Lan lightly, "I see you have finally done it with my Ge. I am surprised, I thought he would be a virgin for the rest of his life and run away from you and his feelings for the rest of his life."

 

Lan feels a bit shocked. He stares at Zun.

 

Zun realizes what he has just said. "No! No! I don't connect with him emotionally like that, I can't sense his thoughts or feelings, no matter how intense they are. I am his parabatai and his twin, we are a pair, we share a bond and I just know that he is happier because of the change in his behavior."

 

Lan relaxes and Zun growls in frustration at the misunderstanding.

 

**********

 

Wei's heart stops. He almost killed Lan's soul in someone else's body. He almost thought that the notorious criminal, Valentine, didn't have Lan's soul inside him. He would have lost Lan. He would have killed Lan by his own hands.

 

**********

 

"There's _nothing_ ugly about you." whispers Wei gently.

 

Lan just smiles as Wei wipes his tears. The soul exchange and the torture had really brought back his worst memories. Memories of his mother who committed suicide after finding out that Lan was a warlock, memories of his father who wanted to kill him, memories of him losing control and burning his father instead.

 

It feels so natural to tell Wei all this. The fact that Wei cared enough to notice Lan's sadness makes his heart swell.

 

They gently kiss.

 

**********

 

"Magic doesn't create fears, Xiao Wei. It only brings them out. I know how it feels, I felt it myself a long time back. I have lived alone for long. I know that loneliness. I thought it would be better if I were dead. Don't do this to yourself. You are not alone, Xiao Wei."

 

He gently pulls Wei into a hug. Lan can never forget the fear he felt when he saw Wei standing at the edge of the building, on the roof, looking like he was about to jump because of a warlock magic gone wrong. He has taken care of that warlock without any mercy.

 

But he is worried about Wei. Wei opens up to him and Lan helps him.

 

**********

 

Wei barrels into Lan's arms. "I was so worried, I thought you were dead, Xiao Lan! Why did you disappear for a long time?"

 

Lan gently hugs Wei and whispers, "I am sorry. All of us were stuck and we couldn't use our magic. It took a while for things to settle down and once we were able to get away... the first thing I did was come to you. I am standing right in front of you."

 

There are tears in Wei's eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again, please."

 

Lan whispers again softly, "Sorry, Xiao Wei. I won't. Forgive me?"

 

Wei whispers, "Ah Lan, I love you."

 

Lan feels his chest burst. "I love you too, Xiao Wei."

 

They kiss.

 

**********

 

Lan is angry. How dare Wei follow orders and suspect him? Lan knows that it's hard but he has to choose the good thing for his people. He is a leader. He can't let his people down, even if it means that he has to stay away from Wei.

 

Lan hisses, "I see you are blindly carrying out orders again."

 

Wei whispers, "Work is different. Don't make this personal."

 

Lan becomes even more furious. "How can I _not_ make this personal? How can I not, Shen Wei Yah?!"

 

Lan growls, "Get out!" He pulls away from Wei and snaps his fingers and his door opens and Wei walks out, his head drooping.

 

**********

 

It's not long but they reconcile. They can be together and do the best for their people. A new era, a peaceful era between humans and downworlders and shadow hunters is going to be established soon because of their hard work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
